1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the oxidation of organic compounds using a fluidized, solid catalyst, wherein the oxidation reaction is carried out under controlled non-uniform or non-homogeneous conditions whereby substantially improved product yields are obtained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The oxidation of organic compounds, for example, the oxidation of ortho-xylene to phthalic anhydride, has been the subject of intensive efforts by many workers throughout the world. Prior work has involved the use of fixed bed catalytic reactions as well as fluid bed reactions.
In fluid bed technology as practiced in the prior art, catalyst is well mixed such that its temperature and the composition of species adsorbed or chemisorbed on its surface are essentially uniform throughout the reaction zone. Prior art patents describing fluid bed operation include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,565,919, 3,810,921, 3,852,308, 3,862,960, 4,261,899, 3,784,561, 4,705,770, 2,471,853, 2,698,330, 2,863,879, 3,038,911, 3,167,567. 3,210,378, 3,226,338, 3,407,215, 3,455,962 and the like.